


[mob x 叶] 叶，变成了猫

by paipai171



Category: Nijisanji, virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paipai171/pseuds/paipai171
Summary: 叶变成猫后被一般通过狗狗雷普的故事。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[mob x 叶] 叶，变成了猫

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：小短打  
> 猫化男性我爱  
> 一般通过mob狗狗 x 猫咪叶  
> 请勿带入其他任何人，有能力请去YouTube支持叶

叶觉得很不对劲，不管是周围的建筑，自己的视角，还有自己本身都透露着浓浓的陌生感。他挣扎的爬起来，发现自己似乎变成了其他的物种，他诧异的看着自己的手掌，原本修长的五指现在变成了粉色的梅花肉爪…

不过他很快就接受了这一事实，啪嗒啪嗒的踩着小爪子走到河边，借着河水倒影看出自己似乎是变成了一只小猫。舔了舔河水解渴，对自己可爱面貌十分满意的猫咪竖起尾巴满足的离开了河边。

毕竟现在的当务之急是去找些吃的填饱肚子，作为原本就十分善于表达自己欲望的人类。叶当然知道如何利用自己的优势。熟练的去往商店街的小铺中，驾轻就熟的撒娇打滚蹭腿，接受着来自陌生人的投喂与抚摸。还有好心的店主为他留了店内的一小块地，铺上软绵绵的毯子，供他度过夜晚。

于是商店街多了一只吃喜欢到处撒娇的猫咪。叶觉得成为猫咪的这一段日子似乎是自己最无忧的一段时光，不用付出什么就有人类为自己抚摸顺毛，还能享受众多零食玩具，做一只猫似乎也没什么不好。

成为猫咪的第五天下午，叶吃完电器店老板娘为自己准备的午饭，一边喵喵的乱叫一边悠闲的走在河堤旁。突然被抵着脖子抓了起来，他疯狂的挣扎，然而那个人类不理会他，挣扎了一阵后，知道自己一只猫咪无法挣脱这个人类，叶也不再挣扎，被一路拎回了一幢陌生的公寓。

感觉自己的尾巴被撩起，叶突然意识到这个人类在做什么，刚想弹跳起步原理这个男人，没想到自己的毛蛋蛋直接被他抓住，瞬时，叶就像被定住了般，奇怪又羞耻的感觉涌遍全身。

“什么啊，原来是只公猫，我看叫的那么响还以为是发情的母猫。”

“那没办法了，就先养着你吧，那你先在我家和狗狗适应一下，我去上班了。”

那个男人走了，叶疯狂的在他家找寻可以爬出去的窗口，然而到处被封的死死的，有的地方甚至粘上了胶布，然而就在这时他感觉有什么东西在闻自己的屁股。他还没反应过来发生什么事时，已经被公狗狠狠的压在了地上，叶被公狗从背后抱住，后颈被狗的牙齿咬住。显然它被这只发情的公狗当成了主人找回来泄欲用的同类，叶开始奋力蹬腿，发出嗷嗷的嘶叫声。

虽然吃的并不少，但还是瘦弱于的猫咪并不能挣扎过一只强壮的狗，叶感觉自己被压在地上，但因为脖颈被咬住的缘故，后驱被迫抬了起来，这只公狗迫不及待的骑跨上叶，它的前腿和后腿耷在叶身体的两侧。由于叶的不配合，公狗的爪子在它身上留下浅浅的伤口，继续用暴力压住它。

公狗拱起背部将自己的阴茎插入叶的肛门之中，叶觉得自己像被撕裂一般，发出惨烈的猫叫，然而公狗将自己的阴茎插进后开始猛烈的抽搐，叶开始呜咽，喵喵呜呜的想往前爬，被狗插入的羞耻感和下体的撕裂感让它脑内混沌一团，他只能凭着自己的本能四肢划动向前爬去，想脱离狗屌的掌控。然而随着公狗射出第一泡精液，公狗的龟头开始在叶的体内肿大，叶被公狗的龟头紧紧的锁住，喵呜的惨叫声逐渐被吞回了口中，逐渐只剩小小的呜咽声。

公狗还是快速的在叶的身后抽插，他感觉自己渐渐飞离了自己的体内，痛感逐渐原理自己，他的脑内的意识开始模糊又抽离，眼前像是一片茫然的绿，炸裂在眼前又收缩循环。世界上仿佛只剩自己，和身后抽插的一只狗。又仿佛什么没有消失，这个房间里一切的陈设都变的清晰又深刻。

他感觉自己的头被公狗宽厚的舌头舔了，毛被口水打湿，黏黏腻腻的感觉让他意识有些回过头来，不知觉已经十几分钟过去，自己已经被公狗放开。叶摊在陌生人的家中，昏迷了过去。


End file.
